The use of electroacoustic sensor elements for use as flow meter detectors, and flaw detectors in metal vessels has been widespread. In its simplest form, a piezoelectric element is acoustically coupled to the medium which is to be sensed, and the electrical signal derived therefrom indicates the condition of the medium under study. Acoustic emission transducers have been proposed for use as passive listening devices to detect the noise being emitted by growing flaws, as for example in monitoring the metal wall for a nuclear reactor pressure vessel. Such electroacoustic transducers are affixed to the exterior pressure vessel wall and remain in place for monitoring of the vessel wall condition during operation. For such usage, the tranducer assembly must be able to withstand the high temperature and the high radiation flux level associated with the reactor vessel. The use of a metallic high temperature resistant protective enclosure member about the active electroacoustic transducer element for such applications is essential. A thin metallic acoustic window is provided at one end of the transducer assembly, and this window is mechanically and acoustically coupled to the vessel wall which is to be sensed or inspected. In order to insure high reliability and sensitivity it is essential that efficient acoustic coupling be achieved between the metallic window member and the electroacoustic transducer element supported within the enclosure. It has also been the practice to acoustically couple the interiorly disposed surface of the piezoelectric electroacoustic element to a damping block which minimizes the ringing of the signal produced. In copending application Ser. No. 264,663, filed June 20, 1972 a severe environment acoustic transducer is described in which a polyimide organic adhesive is used to adhere the active transducer elements together and to retain the transducer elements in place in a fixed relationship. Such a device required careful mechanical and chemical preparation of the mating surface of the various active transducer elements as well as the metallic acoustic windows.